


sick skating tricks

by lameafpun



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Skating, shield skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: When Link rushed into your house and took your hand in his, you’d been too stunned by his uncharacteristic touchiness that you couldn’t read his signs fast enough. You got “hill” and “shield” and little else and so there you stood at the foot of the tallest hill around town, arms akimbo and squinting into the sun as Link waved from the top at you.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	sick skating tricks

When Link rushed into your house and took your hand in his, you’d been too stunned by his uncharacteristic touchiness that you couldn’t read his signs fast enough. You got “hill” and “shield” and little else and so there you stood at the foot of the tallest hill around town, arms akimbo and squinting into the sun as Link waved from the top at you. 

You waved back. You weren’t a monster. 

Link thumbs-upped at you and then did a flip onto his shield. 

“Link?” 

He maintained the thumbs-up as he sailed down the hill, gaining speed at a, frankly, alarming rate. Very alarming, actually. Concerning. (you were going to have a heart attack, oh hylia, why?)

“Oh shit, he’s gonna eat shit.” You mumble to yourself and wince as Link hits a bump, floats through the air, and then crashes down in a teeth-chattering thump. It only seems to add speed to his surf, though. “He’s gonna— LINK! STOP! LIIINK!” 

You wave your arms frantically, trying to emote that he needs to stop, and Lady Luck either has your sense of humor or just hates Link because just as you raise your hands Link’s shield makes a noise and all the blood drains out of your face. 

“LIIINK—“

Before today you hadn’t known that wood could disintegrate so _quickly_. Learning experiences can truly come in the most unexpected circumstances, you suppose. 

You can only watch in hysterical horror as Link’s shield evaporates underneath him, his mouth open in a silent scream as he face plants and eats about half the hill as he slides down on his face. It looks painful, it sounds painful (you can hear the scrape of something on the rocks), and you’re cringing yourself into the ground. 

Eventually, he slows to a stop at the foot of the hill. You rush over, tripping over little stones and sticks that nearly send you sprawling to his side.  
“Link? Link, are you okay?” 

He rolls to a stand, leaving you open mouthed. Grass blood paints his face — it looks like he tried to give a korok a really messy leaf job — and he’s smiling bright enough to put the sun to shame despite the cuts you can see under the mess. 

In your daze, all you can read as he signs is “fun” and “again!” 

**Author's Note:**

> look i laughed my butt off the first time i saw link eat shit after his shield broke and so here you are


End file.
